I Did It Only For You
by 3D
Summary: A new student comes to Yugi's school and starts putting the moves on Anzu! Yugi becomes desperate and resorts to stealing to try and win her love.
1. Default Chapter

Hey! It's me, Kaze, again! I just wanted to give everyone a heads up that a new character has come into this story. His name is Akurei, which means demon. He kind of plays a demon in this story, so it was a fitting name. I promise, he is **NOT** going to be apart of all my stories, I just** really** needed him to play this part! Okay! On with the story!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A puddle of water splashes as a young teen runs through it on a sidewalk of Domino City. It was a dark, gloomy night and the rain had just stopped. The ripple affected the water when two more splashes invade the puddle as two men chase after him,

"Come back here! We don't wanna have ta hurt 'cha!" One of the men calls out; he had short, spiky brown hair and wore sunglasses. He was wearing an office suit with a dark red tie. His partner wore the same, but he had long blonde hair which was pulled into a ponytail, they where both tall and where built like wrestlers. The teen darts right, down an alleyway, the men quickly follow him. The chase continues down the alleyway when the teen takes another right, into an abandon storage house, the front door had been smashed in, probably by older teens looking to see if there was anything worth stealing. The young teen ran to the back of the storage house and dove behind an old piano, whose keys where either dusty or removed. Not long after, the two men came stumbling in, the teens was breathing hard, he must have been running for miles. The teen covered his mouth with his dirty hand to quiet down his breathing, he was shaking in fear.

"This is your last chance, squirt!" Shouted the brown haired man, "give it up, or I can't guarantee your safety!" He yelled into the storage house as his partner chuckled. The men saw his foot prints leading from the entrance to the back; they quietly walked towards the back, following the foot prints. They scanned the area with their eyes and tuned in the ears to hear any type of movement, they were coming closer and closer to the piano with every step to their huge, black boots. One of them chuckles again as he points toward the piano, they both walk up to it, trying not to clash their boots onto the cement too loudly. The teen rests his head up against the piano and closes his crystal eyes.

_This is it, _he thought to himself, _why? Why did I ever steal this stupid necklace? Nothing can save me now! Not even Anzu's love! _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **FLASH BACK** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yugi! Yugi! Its time to get up! Anzu is waiting for you outside!" Yugi's grandpa shouted up the stairway that lead to Yugi's room.

"**What!**" Yugi yelled, as he shot up from his bed and pulled of his undershirt.

"Why didn't you tell me Anzu was here? How long has she been waiting!" Yugi shouted, as he pulled his blue school uniform shirt from over his head.

"Oh! About five minutes ago." Yugi's grandpa answered back.

_Aw man! _Yugi thought to himself as he pulled on his blue pants and socks. He ran into his bathroom and turned on the lights, he rubbed a little jell in his hair and ran towards the door, grabbing his black backpack on the way out.

Yugi sat down on the kitchen table and pulled on his shoes and took off toward the door.

"Um, hey Anzu!" Yugi said, embarrassed for making her wait for him. Anzu stood up from the bench she was sitting on and smiled at him. She was also wearing her school uniform, her blue top and pink skirt.

"It's about time! You really shouldn't keep a lady waiting, you know!" She said with a huge smile on her face. Yugi knew she was just kidding but he apologized anyway.

"We should probably get to school fast if we want to get a good seat!" Anzu said as she grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him toward the school.

"For what?" Yugi asked, as he yanked his arm back from Anzu's grip.

"Don't tell me you didn't know! It's Akurei's birthday and he is going to a special performance this morning!" Anzu said, as she got all worked up and her eyes light up in sparkles.

_Oh, **him**! _Yugi thought as he rolled his eyes. Akurei was a student who started attending Yugi's class earlier this year, he was kind, rich, handsome, a hard worker, popular, smart and to top it all off, he had an amazing singing voice! This made him really popular with the ladies. He even had senior girls hanging all over him; he had light purple hair and dark purple eyes. All the other guys hated him, since he was such a ladies man, but none of them dared pick a fight with him. The last guy who challenged him to a fight ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, countless bruises on his face and body, and a sprained ankle. They where all afraid of him after that, but still despised him. He had taken a special liking to Anzu and was always helping her with homework, or opening doors for her and her friends and one day, he even bought her flowers!

Yugi and Anzu finally had gotten to the school and ran to the gymnasium. When the performance began to start!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry it took me so long to return. I've been really busy and haven't had much time to write. I'm so sorry, but here the second chapter of the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The performance had just started. The gym was dark, purple and blue lights where aimed at the huge stage, with a shadowed figure standing in the middle. Yugi couldn't make out who the person was but judging by all the screaming fan girls holding up "I love Akurei" signs, it was obvious who it was. He was holding up a microphone and in pose, his left arm up in the air with the victory hand jester, his right arm held close to his chest holding the microphone. His back turned toward all the obsessed high school girls, his head turned slightly so he could see all of his adoring fans. Anzu grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged him into the crowd, Anzu pushed her way to the front. As soon as they had gotten a few feet away from the stage, twinkely music started playing. Akurei turned his whole body around and winked at Anzu, who smiled and waved at him, Akurei was wearing tight, black leather pants with a baggy, tucked-in blood red sleeveless shirt, his hair almost looked white with all the different colored lights shining on him. Anzu released the grip on Yugi's wrist and never took her eyes off the "prince of the stage". Yugi had no interest in the singing, purple head buffoon, he looked around and all he saw where girls screaming their heads off, no guys anywhere to be seen. Yugi knew where all the guys hung out, so he bumped his way through the mass crowd and finally got to the exit door. He opened the door and walked out, leaving the blasting music and Anzu behind him, the hallways where completely empty as Yugi made his way down to room 214, it was also known as "the janitor's closet". Yugi opened the blue, rusty door and stepped in; he was greeted with the usual,

"Hey, man!" and "Heya Yugi!"

"So, did 'cha see all of them screaming Akurei worshipers?" ask Jou.

"Yeah, and I was dragged in it." Yugi replied as Honda offered him a chair, which was more like a bucket. Besides Honda and Jou, there where about five other guys in the room, the rest where probably hanging out in the classrooms.

"What! You where dragged into the hellhole!" shouted one of the other guys.

"I didn't want to go in but Anzu kind of dragged me into it." sighed Yugi as he sunk into the bucket.

"Oh, that sucks, man" Jou sighed as he patted Yugi's back. Just then there was a lot of talking and stomping of shoes coming down the hallway.

"The show must be over!" shouted one of the guys,

"It's about time!" exclaimed Jou as he got up and headed toward the door. The rest of the guys followed and made their way to class, Yugi got up as well and walked out the door. He walked down the crowded hallway and made his way to class, Anzu and Akurei where already sitting in the classroom, talking to each other in a secretive way across the isle. Anzu noticed Yugi coming into the classroom but didn't even look at him, she was listening to Akurei talk about how his performance could have been better and Anzu was telling him it was perfect. When Yugi sat down in his cold, wooden desk he saw something shiny out of the corner of his eye coming from Anzu's wrist. It was a beautiful, silver bracelet with heart-shaped metal beads made out of different colors of silver. Yugi knew that Anzu had not been wearing it when she grabbed his wrist when she dragged him threw the crowd, it looked very expensive, Akurei must have bought it for her. Yugi bent his head low into his desk and sighed there was no way he could compete with that! Anzu laughed loudly at something Akurei said. Akurei turned his and looked back at Yugi and saw him slumping in his desk, Akurei grinned and continued his conversation with Anzu. The teacher came into the classroom and told everyone to take their seats and began the lesson, the day went by incredibly slow and finally the end-of-the-day bell rang! Yugi rushed to his tan-ish colored locker and began to put in his combination, when he noticed a note coming from one of the slits in his locker. He grabbed the note and read the note; it had his name written in cursive. It wasn't anybody's hand writing that he recognized, he opened it and read:

_Dear Yugi,_

_I know you have feeling for Anzu, but sorry, she mine now. All she does is talk about how good of a F-R-I-E-N-D you are, and I don't see it going any further than that. There is one why you can make me give her up, meet me outside of the schools backdoor at 7:00 pm tonight. I'll think you'll find that I ask an easy task from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Akurei_

Yugi just stared at the note for a few moments and read it again.

"Should I go? If I don't, Akurei will think I'm a sissy and I'll never get Anzu to stop liking him!" Yugi thought to himself as he folded the note and put it in his pocket. He started to walk out of the school, with the note playing over and over and in his head, he thought about it so much that when he finally started to take it his mind off of the subject, he was already home. It was about 3:30 pm, so he had a few hours before he had to make a decision. He debated with himself the whole time he was home, he was up in his room trying to do his homework, but his mind kept wondering off to the note. Once he thought he made his decision he kept on making excuses to debate again, around 6:30 pm he couldn't take it anymore, he decided to go.

"Who knows! Maybe he'll just ask me to do his homework or something…but wait! Akurei's smart so he wouldn't want me to do his homework! So what could he want?" Yugi pondered to himself as he walked down the paved sidewalk to the high school. It was beginning to get dark, but he still headed toward the school, with hope that Akurei would ask him to do a simple task and then break up with Anzu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

What will Akurei ask Yugi to do? Stay tuned! I'll put the next one up in a few days! Please don't send me any flamers, I had trouble coming up with this and the next chapter's story line. I promise the 4th and 5th chapter will be better!


End file.
